Sapphire Wing Guild
by Angelic Variapphire
Summary: Natsu kicked Lucy out of the team and replace her with Lisanna, 2 days later after Lucy left one after one Levy, Wendy and Juvia got kicked out because 1) Levy team found another girl and let her replace Levy 2) Wendy been ignore by the guild because Lisanna tell lies about her 3) Rejected and beat up by Gray Juvia ran away. 4 of them joined the no.1 guild in Fiore, Sapphire Wing.
1. Ocs for Sapphire Wing

Um i need some ocs for the Sapphire Guild, if you like you can join, just fill out this app, the app will go on so the members in Sapphire Wing might be a lot:

_**Name( In the story your last name gonna change into Sapphire which is the Master last name):**_

_**Age:**_

_**Look:**_

_**Magic: **_

_**Guild mark:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Reason why join:**_

_**Like:**_

_**Dislike**_

_**Other:**_

i still thinking about ideas for the story please wait, you can fill out the app while waiting for the chapters. Thank you very much for your help~


	2. Chapter 1 (Finally!)

**Lucy POV~**

I was talking to Mira about the job and i notice Natsu, Erza and Gray talking to Lisanna. When Lisanna back the team started to ignore me like i never exist, for some reason i feel very sad and hurt "Lucy are you okay?" i heard Mira asked me, i guess i kinda space out "Yeah, i'm fine nothing to worry" i smiled at her and she gaves me one of her kind smile.

"Hey Lucy" i turn around to see Natsu was behind me and that scare me a little

"Hi Natsu, what's wrong?" i asked him when i notice his expression, it was kinda...what are those words?..Excited mix with sadness? yes! that's it. But i wonder why tho.

"We're gonna kick you out of the team and replace with Lisanna, beside you're too weak to be on the team anyway" why is he telling this? i look around to see everyone shocking of what he say, i take a look at Lisanna and saw her smirking at me. I guess she force Natsu to do it.

"Yeah, i already guess this would happen" i lied because i don't to cry in front of this jerk. I started walking toward the Master office, i open the door and saw Master doing the paperwork which is lying everywhere on the floor, i walk in front of the desk and asked him "Master? Can i talk to you?" he looked up at me and smile "Ah Lucy of course child what is it you wanna talk about?"

I take a deep breath and started to tell him "I want to leave the guild" which shocked him, tears started to run down my face as i look down "Why is that Lucy?" Master asked me and i know that he's also crying his voice was crack "Since Lisanna back Natsu and the team ignore me, a few minutes ago he just kick me out of the team and replace me with Lisanna. I'm sorry but i already make up my mind i will leave this guild" Master looked at me and nodded at he understand my idea, he erased the guild mark on my hand. I hugged him one last time before i go "I'll miss you, you're like a father to me" i said to him tears started to fall more down my face, i wipe the tears a way to gave him my last smile.

I walked to the guild hall and raise my hand up to show them that the guild mark have been erase which make everyone gasp "Lucy..." i can hear Wendy whisper with tears in her eyes, Levy was too shock to speak and Juvia fall on the floor crying. They're my best friends after all, but i have to leave them. I looked at Natsu, he was shock at he looking at my way

"Natsu Dragneel, i'll never forgive you. You were the one who always say nakama protect and stay by each other side, but you lied you didn't stay by my side as a friend or a guild mate and the team acted like i never exist in their world, all of you are now my enemies for eternal!" after that i left the guild leaving everyone crying and yelling at Natsu.

I decide to take a nap at my apartment and thinking about what will i do tomorrow?

**Wendy POV~**

"Lucy-san is gone. Why?" i keep asking myself over and over again but got interrupted by Natsu laughing '_Why is he so happy when she is gone, this is his fauilt. I'll show him'_ i though in my head and started walking toward Natsu "Oh Wendy look at Happy, he just eat an octopus by accident hahahah!" his laugh is so annoying.

[**Warning: A lot of cursing**]

"How could you do that to Lucy you bastard!" i yelled at him and make my guild mates gasp in surprise to see me cursing. Yes i maybe small but that doesn't mean i wasn't allow to curse "Why do you have to exist anyway?! To break her heart and then laughing like an idiot?!" Lisanna walk toward me and yell at me "Don't say that to him, little girl! It's because what he say to her was true!" i hate her how dare her talk like that about Lucy "You better shut up BITCH, don't just go around and break people heart like that you SLUT! So shut your f*cking face or else i'll do it for you!" i yell at her face and then ran away.

'_I hate both of them, they have no soul or heart. They lied about nakama, and they both break Lucy heart i'll never forgive them **NEVER** in my life i won't' _


	3. Chapter 2-Levy

**Levy POV~**

I sat there surprise of what Wendy say, i really want to ran after her but my body can't move I'm too shocked to able to talk and move.

_'Wendy, please be okay?'_

I though in my head, i calm down and i can move my body, i stood up and decided to take a walk. I walk to a bridge and standing there looking at the color orange of the sky.

''Levy" i heard Jet calling for me at i turn to my left i saw Jet and Droy standing with another girl "What is it?" i asked them but i get a bad feeling about their answer.

"You're out of them team, and Julie here going to replace you at the leader" i have enough shocking from Lucy and Wendy but know them? "Why?" they looked at me and walk toward till they're in front of me "Because you're too much of a slut, it's all fine at first until Gajeel come and you started to forget about us, we try our best to get your attention but all you do is day dream and looking at him!" they scream right to my face and it hurt my heart.

"I-i.." i can't take it anymore, i started to ran pass them and the girl which is Julie. I ran fast and faster till i can't see them anymore, what is going on with everyone.

_'Natsu, Lisanna, Jet and Droy used to be nice and caring but now they changed. They lied to us about how they care for us like a family, lied to Lucy, to Wendy and Me!_'

Tears ran down my face at i stopped running, I realize that I was in the forest. I lean again the tree and crying my tears out. I can hear footsteps moving toward me but I don't care about it

"Hey are you alright, why are you crying?" a voice next to me asked at I look up to see a little girl and a boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing" I told and wipe the tears away "What are you two doing in the forest?" I asked them and stood up "Oh we were about to go on a job for the guild but I guess we lost" the girl said and scratched the back of the neck, the boy started to walk next to the girl "I told you we shouldn't take this path" I guess since they're lost I can help them "I'll help you guys out of here" the girl looked me with stars in her eyes "Really?! Thank you, by the way I'm Alice and this is Hale my partner" so her name is Alice and his is Hale "Mine is Levy, let's go before it getting dark" I told them and started to walk "Ok" they both said in unison and I can guess Hale sound bored.

**5 minutes later~**

"There, we here" finally we're out of the forest it take a while for me to remember the direction

"Thanks Levy! It's nice meeting you but we got to go now" Alice said and pulled Hale "We will meet again!" she waved at me and I waved back "Sure!" I'm glad to meet them, we have a lot of fun while finding our way out.

Oh I remember now, I'm out of the team, I guess Gajeel hate me too. I have enough of this, it's frustrating, I make up my mind.

_'This is my decision'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't forget to review! :) hope you guys the story i'll continue this for use guyes since you guys read and post your ocs for my story. 3<em>**


	4. Accepted-Akairi

Name:Akairi(Kya) Lyania Fa  
>Age:13<br>Looks: looks similarity to Wendy . Has brown eyes that shift back and forth from icy blue and brown due to her magic. Has waist length chocolate brown hair with natural coppery red lowlights usually in a braid or ponytail. Is tall about 5'6. Thin and very a black mini jacket over a forest green t-shirt, jean kapriees' with sneakers or brown mountain climbing boots. Has a snowflake limiter necklace. Has a gold katana strapped to the left of her waist with her elemental dagger (the blade can change into and element version) on the right side.  
>Magic: ice dragon slayer and ice-make magic.<br>Guild mark: lower left stomach. Ice blue.  
>Personality:kind and caring to close friends and nakama. Kind of a loner without her friends. Sometimes cold and cut off.<br>Reason why she joined: her dragon Aisu disappeared a year ago. Tired of having to constantly watch her back and be alone she looked for a magic guild.  
>Like: reading, drawing, pulling pranks with her magic, and martial arts.<br>Dislikes: interrupting her reading, stealing her weapons or chocolate, and shopping.  
>Other is secretly a 2nd cousin to Macao and Romeo, but she doesn't know. Can you please incorporate it into the story on how she finds out please.<br>Exceed: named Lanie. Aqua blue with a silver-whitish-blue oval head mark on fore-head and tip of tail. Forest green eyes and t-shirt. Wing transformation like happy and some minor healing magic.


	5. Accepted-Alice

Name: Alice Lunaria  
>Age: 11<br>Look: Her Hair Color is Blonde Her Eye Color is Black, Her Bangs were like Wendy but the difference is the bangs were facing left side (If front view) Her Stature is Small Her Height is 2 inches Smaller than Hale Her Hairstyle is Twintails but her Hair in the back is freely stay, She Has a Body like Wendy but her Chest is Medium size, Her Eyes look Like a Tsundere eyes 2 eyelashes and a Diagonal Eye line (It's not a make-up though it is when I draw her) She wears a Yellow Sleeveless Frilly Dress which Goes in her Knees It has a big white tie (Just like the waist tie of wendy) on And it has a Big crescent shape thing on the left side and has a frilly things on it. She wears a Cute Yellow Winged Flat Shoes And has a White School Stockings  
>Magic: Moon Angel<br>Angel Wings- Possesses four feathered angelic wings, user have the ability to fly  
>Angel's Soul- User have the ability of an Angel, summoning holy light and other divine holy powers<br>Moon's Queen- The user's power increased (must be under the moon, during night)  
>Lunar Blessing- Form an aura of moonlight everytime user engaged in a battle that increases the user's state<br>Purification- remove all evil or negativity from a person or an object  
>Temporal Healing- The user rewind time and erasing the damages from existence, regenerating fully destroyed limbs or body parts, recover the life-force, spiritual power and mana during the process. Can be used to return the dead to life, limited to the beings that had just died.<br>Moon Flare- Blast a wave of fire-shaped moonlight that deals heavy damage to a target, may cause "burning" state  
>Lunar Strike- Blast a wave of moonlight that strucks a target, deals heavy damage to the target, may cause pain<br>Lunar Shadow- creates an illusion by creating multiply self surrounding the target, confusing the target  
>Moon Dance- A combo skill, a dance by making a revesed backflip, hitting the target, swings three times while hitting the target, makes a low kick that topples the target and make the target fall on the ground, flips the whole body fowards while kick the target with enchanted foot of moonlight, dealing heavy damage to the target<br>Lunar Uppercut- Swing the hand and grabbing the target, makes an uppercut that damages the target, enchanted with moonlight which deals heavy damage towards the target  
>Lunar Storm- Blast a raging storm filled with dashing moonlight that deals deadly damage towards multiply target<br>Moon Tornado- Blast a massive tornado of moonlight that destroy almost everything in its path  
>Nightfall- Summons multiply beams of moonlight from the sky that deals deadly damage towards multiply targets<br>Holy Shine - A Several Holy light will come fourth to the target  
>Heavenly Wind - A Three huge hurricanes will surround the magic user.. And bring the hurricanes Forward<br>Resurrection - Can ressurect the dead living thing with a add of strenghth and magic... Requires a lot of mana  
>Photon - a holy light will surround the enemy and will drained his mana and his mana will transport to the magic user<br>Shimmering moonlight - Requires a weapon called "  
>First Aid - Can heal a person in a certain place<br>Serenity's Goddess Prayers - makes the magic user double her power...  
>Serenity's Blessings - Make's the magic user to be powerful like the moon goddess... Requires a lot of time<br>Holy/Moon Water/Fire/Earth etc. Sword/Tornado etc. - Makes the holy/Moon element that she use as a attack..  
>Serenity Twilight- Blast a massive beam of moonlight, deals destructive damage that may wipe out a target from this existence, if the target is not protected.<br>Guild mark: Left shoulder, Whitish-yellow  
>Personality: Tsundere, Cheerful, Energetic and Lovely and also protective<br>Reason why join: To be a great mage  
>Like: Chocolate mousse, Vanilla flavored ice cream, Lasagna and Cute things<br>Dislike: Bitter things, Perverts and Alone in the dark  
>Other: She has an Exceed named Luna, She has a Yellow Fur and she wears a Witch's hat color Pink and a Magical Girl Costume Much like Madoka... Her Eyes were Just like Lisanna her Eye color is Brown and her personality is Sweet, Loli, Cheerful and Lovely And she also says "Nyora"<p> 


	6. Accepted-Allen

Name: Allen Sapphire  
>Age: 21<br>Look-  
>Eye color: One white, one violet<br>Hair color: mixture of white and violet  
>Skin Tone: Pale<br>Build: Muscular, but thin  
>Cloths: Usually black, he wears a white cape to cover his 'angle' wings. (pure white).<br>Magic: Pure Angle Magic, its only light angel magic  
>Guild Mark: White on his right upper arm.<br>Personality: He's honest and loyal, but can be very over protective of his friends and family. He rough and sweet at the same time.  
>Reason why join: Lived in a time without magic with his sister Destiny, but was called an angle from haven and was accepted while his sister was a cast away. Is looking for his sister so he can apologize and become the big brother he should have been.<br>Like: Honesty and blond's  
>Dislike: Ignorance, and cruelty<p> 


	7. Accepted-Dante

Name: Dante  
>Age:18<br>Look: Waist length blonde hair with white bangs framing his face, fair skin, hazel eyes, wears a sleeveless black turtle neck with silver sides, opera length fingerless silver gloves, baggy silver pants with a chain belt, and black medical tape on his feet.  
>Magic: Photon Dragon Slayer, chain magic<br>Guild mark: right palm (silver with black outline)  
>Personality: good-hearted gentleman but also flirtatious and always calm. In battle becomes serious, silent and almost apathetic<br>Reason he joined: when he was young a member of the guild died saving him  
>Likes: Chocolate frosted food( addict), winter starry skies<br>Dislikes: traitors, sexists, rapists, prostitution  
>Exceed: Maxine, lavender fur, teal eyes, aquamarine guild mark on the stomach<br>Other: Dante is a litte bit of a feminist due to his "mother" andromeda's excessive teachings about respecting women and as such will treat women better than he would a man


	8. Accepted-Destiny Rose

Name: Destiny Rose Sapphire  
>Age: 19<br>Look-  
>Eye color: one crimson red, one violet purple<br>Hair color: Half crimson red, half violet purple (reversed to eyes)  
>(kinda like Harley quinn's hair...)<br>Skin tone: Pale  
>Build: Small, and thin<br>Cloths: Mostly dark, but sometimes she dressed girly (Due to the disorder) Oh and she always has on a black hooded cape. The cape covers her Blood red angle wings.  
>Magic: Angling magic, its a cross between Dark angel and Light angel magic...very rare.<br>Guild Mark: is over her red eye in both white and black  
>Personality: She has She has Multiple personality disorder, Destiny (girly and fun), Dezy (scared and hateful). You can add more personalities if you want to.<br>Reason why join: Lived in a time without magic, she was abandoned and beaten half to death for being different. She has a lost brother which she hopes to kill for revenge! Does not trust easily, is afraid of people (either she might hurt them, or they might hurt her). She just wants a place to call home!  
>Like: Candy, and cake!<br>Dislikes: Most humans, becuase they are rude and hateful.


	9. Accepted-Emma

Name: Emma Watts

Age: 14

Look: Emma has long, curly, dark-brown hair which she often keeps in a braid that reaches her lower-back. She has emerald green eye, a milky-white skin tone, and she has a scar on her left cheek running diagonally from right to left. She is average, height and weight, but she is really skinny which causes people to inaccurately assume she is weak. She usually wear a black, long-sleeved shirt that says, 'Power and Greed Corrupt the Mind' in neon green with a few gears in silver on it. Emma has a three-layered light green skirt that stops at her mid-thigh with electric blue high socks that stop right above her knee and they have cogs and gears on it in black and occasionally the word 'steampunk' would come up in black, silver, gold, and black. She wears black flats with a bow on them, and her has a pair of goggles with a black leather strap and dark green lenses framed in bronze on her head. Emma also wears a charm necklace with the charm in the shape of a gear. Emma has a gold chain and on it is a pocket-watch with an intricate and unique design covering it and you have to press .a button for the clock to show; Emma wears it around her neck for luck (and to know the time.)

Magic: Emma's magic is Gear Magic. She can use anything that has a gear or is run by electricity and mold it to what ever she likes. She usually uses her necklace to make it into think daggers. (You can change it if she seems to strong.)

Guild mark: Light green on her right, lower-thigh.

Personality: Emma is a hotheaded and feisty bookworm. She only needs a few friends and is hesitant to trust others, and may act a little cold toward them as well as extra hotheaded and aggravated. Not many people get passed her outer-shell, but inside she is a sweet, gentle, and caring girl. She is smart, but doesn't feel the need to wave it around. She is more than capable of handling herself, but will acknowledge when she needs help- not before putting it off as much as possible first. She is rather mature for her age, but can sometimes act childish, like when seeing an anime stuffed toy or something like that. She is quiet keen and is a good strategist. Emma will speak her mind, and has a tendency to speak before thinking.

Why she joined: Emma joined to get away from her old life, and the greed and power that came along with it. Emma wanted to try a different life style.

Likes: Watching anime, archery, fire, night, animals, staying-up-late, autumn, playing-strategy-games, reading books/manga, sleeping, writing, steampunk era playing-her-flute, and drawing.

Dislikes: Being underestimated, betrayed, oppressed; people who abuse status, power, money and, other people to get what they want; Bullies; cruelty; war (but she will go if necessary); and failure.

Other: Her family was sort of wealthy and her lived with her two older brothers, Luke(19) and Eddie (16), mother and father. She didn't like being around all the snobs that were at her and found comfort in her 'friends' who only wanted her money. Emma never trusted people the same way after that. She has a few flaws that includes the daydreaming when she is distressed or depressed about something. The only way to snap her out of it was to shake her violently or pour water over her. She does not like reading aloud because whenever she does she stutters.


	10. Accepted-Evelyn

Name: Evelyn Spirit Silfh

Age: 9

Look: Evelyn is a young but beautiful little girl, she has ebony black hair that goes down to her hips. She usually wears her hair flat and goes straight all the way down to her hips but two strands of hair meet to make a braid that also meets down at the hip. She wears her hair in the front in even sharp bangs that only cover a quarter of each eye. She has striking pink eyes accented with long eyelashes. She also has a small petite nose and mouth.

She wears a gothic black and white striped shirt with a spike dudded bracelet on both hands, her neckline modestly only shows her collarbone. She has a pitch black pair of ripped jeans with Dark purple combat boots tipped with steel toes ( hidden in shoe).

Magic: Evelyn's magic is called "Sin" magic, this theme for her magic gives her ability over rose thorns and roses themselves. It also gives her magic over mental stability, making the opponent see all there wrong doings and mistakes in their lives. She shoes them death and insanity to make them crack on the inside and out. Her last ability is power over Hell magic, which lets her make he'll fire, incredibly hot flames hotter then anything nasty could make normally. She can also make tendrils of Black sin that drags people into the gates of other dimensions and hell, or take over people's minds and do anything she wants.

Her minor magic is ice magic.

Guild Mark: She wears her guild mark on the middle of her stomach

Personality: She is very morbid and dark, she prefers the comfort of girls and is rather scared of any boys. She is psychotic and when angered it is very hard to stop her from going on a rampage. She hates bullies and has a strange love for books and cats, she likes people who accept her for who she is and is nice and sweet to any friends of hers. She is a hard worker and very devoted to her guild, when bored she will make black roses appear on the ground.

Reason Why Join: As a child Evelyn was bullied for her magic capabilities and oddities. Rocks were always thrown at her and her incredibly rich parents did nothing to help her, forcing her to suck it up or be beaten. Her parents never liked her magic and tried beating it out of her but to no avail. When her persecutors struck a nerve, she went on a rampage and encased all of the school bullies in Memories of their torture of Evelyn. Guilt driven mad, the older boys went to a bridge and jumped off (sorry if to dark). After that she ran away, and fell asleep in the woods only to wake up in the Sapphire Guild, she was offered a home and a place to train and she gradually accepted. She was only 7 years old at the time.

Likes: Cats, books, darkness, fire, friends, death, sharp things, and music

Dislikes: Bullies, over happy people, light, dumb people, arrogant people, rich people, being alone, and seeing friends hurt.


	11. Accepted-Hale

Name: Hale Blaster  
>Age: 12<br>Look: His bangs were like Gray he has a spiky hair his height is like Romeo, He wears a Blue sleeveless hoodie with a Dragon pin on the left side he wears a white Sando, He also wear a Pants just like Gray and has a chain on the left side, His eye color is Black, His hair color is white And he wears Black Sneakers  
>Magic: SnowIce dragon slayer 4th gen  
>Guild mark: Black, on his Back<br>Personality: Idiot, Always teases Alice, Energetic, Cheerful, Always happy, Always there, Helpful, Protective and Smiley  
>Reason why join: To support Alice<br>Like: Lasagna, K-pop and Sporty things  
>Dislike: The one who hurts Alice and Gay<br>Other: Has an exceed named Tsuna, Has a Dark blue fur and a white circle on his tummy, Has a Cute Eyes, Has a School boy uniform and his personality is Calm, Protective, Shy and Cool he always say "Chi" in the end of his saying


	12. Accepted-Hikari

Name: Hikari Sapphire  
>Age:17<br>Look: Hikari is a petite girl of 5'4" with a fit body with very small hip and slightly large bursts. She has wavy cotton candy pink hair that is always in a french braid that reaches her ankles, and bright electric blue eyes. She usually wears a white long-sleeve dress that reaches her knees, with black leggings underneath, brown cowgirl boots, and on top of all of that she wears a black short cloak that reaches her lower back and never take the cloak off even if she is hot. She also has a huge scythe with the handle of a giant flute strap to her back, along with a purple violin case.  
>Magic: Wrap Magic and Sound Manipulation.<br>-Wrap Magic: A magic that allows her to wrap elements around her as a protective armor, and in return she can also attack with them or use them to heal. She can wrap at most 3 elements at a time and can attack her enemies with at most two, sometimes she would do Unison Raid with two elements. She can also wrap Dragon Slayer elements.  
>*Earth: The protective armor, use for mostly defense and fend off slow and giant enemies.<br>*Air: Healing, a good armor to send enemies' attacks away, speed enhancing, and to create giant wind waves to attack.  
>*Water: Mostly uses for burns healing, and also a great attack to her enemies. Much like Juvia's water magic, but not as good as hers.<br>*Fire: A great armor against water and ice's attacks, also use for great offense.  
>*Sound: Her Primary elements, and she usually combines it with her Sound Manipulation magic to cause major damages to her enemies.<br>*Poison: Her other great offense element, but she rarely uses it because some poison will be absorb into her body.  
>*Electric: She uses it to attack and enhance her speed.<br>*Ice: A good armor as well as a good source of weapons.  
>-Sound Manipulation: If the enemies happen to hear 5 notes either of her singing or from the flute-scythe within a radius of 30 feet from her, their body will be paralyzed, and being control by her sound, often were forced to dance until they pass out. If someone interfere her song, it will take her 15 minutes before she can use another song again.<br>*Swan Lake: Her enemies will be force to dance to Swan Lake until their legs can no longer help them stand, and they will fell asleep immediately after they danced.  
>*Melody of the Nikora: Her enemies will started to dance like Plue, and the speed increase until the enemies out of breath and pass out.<br>*Moon Trance: Very effective at night with full moon, this song will give her enemies nighmare-ish illusions as they lost their consciousness.  
>*Danse Macabre: Her enemies will either have their eardrums penetrated, or will have their five senses all mixed up and paralyzed. Her most powerful song, often drain her energy to 50% in a single use.<br>Guild mark: Golden and on her left cheek.  
>Personality: Hikari is somewhat absent-minded, but she is very optimistic, carefree, and happy-go-lucky. She is a social butterfly, and would talk to everyone in the guild and see how they are doing. Loyalty is one of her strongest point, and she will do anything for her friends and guild. The only weakness is she likes to prank others, much to everyone's annoyance.<br>Reason why join: She wanted to have more experience with further using her magic, and because she likes to take good missions, because as an independent mage there are very few good ones with good rewards that can help supply her living homeless.  
>Like: Butterfly (she likes their beauty, and often how carefree they seem to be), people (she loves to talk to them and learn new things from them), music (it helps her relax), her violin (she can perform to everyone and make people happier), missions (that means money and adventures), barrel-surfing (she found it amusing to do)<br>Dislikes: Her scars along her back, legs, and arms (will be explain in other), bullies (she doesn't like it when people pick on others and make the other cry or sad), perverts (she found them annoying and disturbing), ignorant people (she found them overly confident, and often cocky to the point of annoying)  
>Other: When she was 5, she was sold to a wealthy business man as a servantpersonal maid. She was often beaten, whipped, and occasionally burnt because he found her tortures as his entertainments. She tried to do everything to please him, but she always get hurt in the end. Unable to take it anymore she managed to narrowly escaped at 9, and found by a street musician who immediately took her in as his daughter and love her like his own child. He taught her both of her magic, Wrap Magic and Sound Manipulation, as well as playing the violin as the two travel places to places throughout Fiore. The scars across her body were something that reminded her of her past, so she usually covered them with long-sleeve clothing or bandages as a fashion, hence why she never goes to the beach or anything have to do with swimming in fear of exposing her worst fear to the world. When she turns 16, her adopted father passed away leaving her his violin as a memento. She was on her own for about a year before decided to join Sapphire Wing for a more permanent home and a secured protection.


	13. Accepted-Kiyuni

Name: Kiyuni Hotory

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Appearance: long flowy to her thigh rose pink hair, violet eyes with a blue outline. 112lbs, 5'9, black and blue striped hoodie, black shorts, black tail, black wolf ears, small white wings,black high tops, emerald pendant, gold thick leg bangles, small blue tiara, one dangly crystal earring on her right ear. Black fingerless glives, black v neck

Likes: pudding,guild,volleyball, training, watermelon, romance, magic

Dislikes: dark guilds,mangis, the letter s, dying, angels.

Magic: Chained Witch

Death Portal: she makes a red portal on her finger to her eyes and when staring at oponnent melts their pupils so their eyes are nothing but emptiness and its like their hearts chained with invisible chains

Shackle Drain: the cuffs in her wrist attach to the oponnent and drains their magic energy.

Mother's Favorite Doll: she usually carries a little doll with long white hair, red eyes, and a cute maidens red and black dress, and a red and black matching hair piece. The doll telepathically talks to oponnent and takes control of oponments emotions and past

Chain Sword: her chains requip into a long sleek silver and steel sword that has a nice range and accelerates speed.

Chain Arts: Bright Chain: she has a gem on her shqckle and it turns the cuffs bright and she jumps and lets out 20 long shackles at opponent.

Chain Cyclone: she contrs her chain to attack oponnent as they endlessly grow longer and when caught never struggle since it gets tighter and tighter.

Bloody Cherry Girl: her outfit turns into the one just like the dolls and her chains are now together not apart and so she attacks head on with her legs marti arts or her hands natural attack.

Red Bloody Rose: her eyes turn all bloody and she does a horror se Fume: she enchants a rose with her magic to heal allies fully.

Rose Desires: she must feed or drink frim a rose everyday or she gets weaker by the minute.

White Rose: if she sucks up the color in a red rose and injects it into partner or allies then it increases their strength

Winged Aura: her wings can tell a peesons aura like pink(love) blue(sad) red(irritated.) Light blue(calm) violet(emotionless) green (normal) yellow (happy) white (desires) black( confused) Rainbow( excited)

Guild mark:blue on the left side of her abdomen

Background: I dont like this part but since im very descriptive I always do it anyway so enjoyWhen she was young she lived a life as happy as could be. She was in a family of 4 her mom her dad her der brother Lonin, and her. Oneday while taking a stroll she saw a little boy who was in trouble of falling into the water. Withput using magic she saved him with her own plan. The boy named Taiden and her became best friends and they were close. One day while playing Taiden asked if Kiyuni had any secrets. Since they were really close Kiyuni showed Taiden she was a witch. She td him not to tell anyone which he nodded to. The next morning a large group of people from the castle busted through their house and said that her and her famy was accused of being witches and wizards told by a little boy and Kiyuni knew immediately that Taiden had told on her family. The men then said they would excute all of her family but her and just take her as a slave. The next day was the day of their execution an Kiyuni who was now in shackles stared at how scared her parents and big brother was. As her mom walked past her hee mom put a finger on Kiyuniss shackles and she says " Kiyuni mommy loves you" and she walked forward again. As the axe guy was ready to chop their heads off Neiko noticed how many peoe showed up. She started crying saying dont leave me all alone and then she felt her heart snap as she saw her parents and brother s head no longer on their bodies. Kiyuni was a slave to the castle who went through test and torture she finay broke out. She walked with her now broken shackles to Taidens house. She entered Taidens room and woke him up. He stared at her scared and shivered in fear. Kiyunis eyes turned all d she said to him while her shackles extended (Shackle Cyclone) she said "you promised to tell noone but instead you took the life of my family and put me through hell! For that I can never forgive your impure soul" after that her extended shackle quickly launched at Taiden and before he could move the shackle now covered in red plunged through his heart and he died. Then Kiyuni went where real happiness actually lies in a good guild to forgive what she did. And S-Class.


	14. Accepted-Lain

Name: Kasoru Se'lan "Lain"( his fake name in the guild and outside) Dontay "Yaneto"(fake last name)

Age: 19

gender: male

Appearance:yellow-orange eyes ,shaggy silver hair , apricotish peach skin, 6'9, 112lbs, normal build, black hoodie with white stripes, black v neck,puffy black pants, black clogs, white headphones

Power:Raven God Sclass

Raven Harmonics: he has these four beeds in his hand and when throws them they turn into huge geyser of darkness and feathers with amazing damage and range

Staff of the Crow Beast: a double sided blue spear with good force and if spinned fast creates a purple beam.

Raven Priestess: a priestess named Lya who jas black hair,blue eyes, and a black and gold priest outfit, carries and orb of causing pain with either: crystal freeze, magic seal, dark laser, poison choke, 12 scars of agony,

Royal Scythe: the family scythe appears in his hand and its really really sharp and range is very good when lunged it can also make tornadoes.

Raven Arts:Meteor Starstorm: he jumps and points his scythe in the air a shine goes on his scythe and the huge powerfull balls of meteors and star dust come hurling from the sky to his opponent (only can be used when Royal Scythe is activated)

Dark Discs: he telepathically has disc floating by him and he launches aim at opponents since it has points

Blade of Chivalry: a huge red and black blade comes to his hand and he attacks head on

White Mist Raven: he does in hand motion and focuses all of his magic energy does a huge step forward and a huge white ravel hurls at opponent..

Raven Arts : Kasoru: he becomes a royal like his family with gold shoulder pads, white silk cape, black copper bodice, long puffy black pants and a headband like crown(only used if emergency).

Guild mark:silver on his back

History:he was born in the royal family in Trincent which is far awayHe was taught how to be a swordsman and never followed the manners if being a young prince. Training was usually what he wanted to do he hated his family for them being fake snobby and rich. He never lived up to his fathers expectations so he always fell behind even as an only child. One day their kingdom was attack by some dark outsiders killing the king and queen and all it's guards . Him being little tried to fight but was too scared to so the dark outsiders said that they wont kill him as long as he never remembered anything that happened today Kasoru agreed and ran away with him wearing ablack cloak leaving Trincent in ruins and enslaved he never told anyone even the guild who he really was since he was scared they would think was a traitor(yes he already left to the guild )

Personality:Cool and mature, very adventrous and hyper, He's secretive and a bit mysterious, but he is formal and nice,loving

Likes: Sake, ice cream,guild,friends,family

Dislikes: his dead family,dark guilds, death(every time thinks of what happened that day he freezes up)

Likes:people who are cool and can fight , honest and wont abandon him (even if its a joke) people who smile.

Hes already together with Kiyuni but hasn't told Kiyuni hes the prince of the castle that kept her as a slave and executed her parents all because of his parents. So it builds tension when they all find out his real name.


	15. Accepted-Melody

Name: Melody

Age: 13

Look: black eyes black and white hair black shorts white tank top white jacket with black decals of skulls and snakes and black ear buds

Magic: music dragon slayer

Guild mark: right shoulder

Personality: sweet but easily angry

Reason why join: when she was a little girl she was abandoned by her parents who had her out of wedlock she was found by the music dragon lullaby and trained with her until the day the Dragon disappeared from then on she was looking around for a guild in till one day she stumbles apon the sapphire wing guild

Like: music

Dislike: none

Other:none


	16. Accepted-Miyako

Name: Miyako midnight  
>Age: 18<br>Look: Slightly pale skin, midnight black fair with blue tips that reaches waist, spikey bangs, deep blue eyes, long lashes, full red lips, D-cup, slim but slightly muscular. Clothes- Royal blue, above Knee-length dress that fades to baby blue at bottom, black Knee-high boots(Can become sharp heels on command), black headband, wrist-length black fingerless gloves.  
>Magic: manipulator magic(copycat, deception, etc.)<br>Guild Mark: where her heart is.  
>Personality: kind, shy, protective, mysterious, stotic at times, scary if you anger her, quie(most of the time)<br>Reason: she was walking around aimlessly when someone(dosne't matter who) asked her to join  
>Likes: Night time, people who are kind-hearted, hugs, sweets and sugary sncks<br>Dislikes: People who mistreat other people, loud, obnoxious people, being called week  
>Other: has trouble controling her emotion, gender is a girl<p> 


	17. Accepted-Skyler

Name:Skyler Sapphire  
>Age:16<br>Look:I have dark blue eyes,I have light blue hair with dark blue lines,I have the same size as lucy (you know um breast p.s im a girl lol),I where black ripped jeans,A white crop top that says kill on it and a black ripped tank-top,I wear black and white combat boots with a blue and gold watch.  
>Magic:Waterice,But you know how laxus is not a real dragon slayer but he can use dragon slayer magic im like that.  
>Guild mark:On my breast well right above it like cana's i think<br>personality:Im nice and caring but i can also me a smart-ass and can be pissed off fast and i am bad ass.  
>Reason why join:Cause my parents where abusive and hated me yet i hate them more and i need a new family and new friends.<br>Like:Water,music,rain,storms,rainbows,cute things,my guild,my friends.  
>Dislikes:Fairy Tail(well only a little bit i think they are over confident)lisanna,to lose a fight(but will get over it if i do),people who use others,and people who think they are better then me.<br>Other:I wanna be friends with Day Summers.(If she wants to be lol)I also wanna be friends with Alice Lunaria and i have a pet tiger that is named candy And friends with Lucy and Juvia


	18. Accepted-Roxy

Name: Roxy Lightheart  
>Age: 7<br>Look: She has light pink hair that almost looks white. Her hair reaches to the middle of her back. She has startling crimson eyes. She has a phoenix tail that she mostly uses as attacking because most opponents aren't worth her magic. She's very adorable and she also wears extremely cute dresses that are usually blue with certain patterns. She wears  
>a mysterious-looking bracelet on her left hand that she claims to control her powers and a little cute white watch on her right hand. She usually wears dainty little shoes that shows off her cute white feet.<br>Magic: Sun Phoenix Slayer, and if you like, Moon Phoenix  
>Slayer<br>Guild Mark: Light pink like her hair on her left shoulder.  
>Personality: She is very caring, kind and helpful. However, she dwells on the past too much and is naive and dense. She has ADHD.<br>Reason why she joins: Her phoenix left her and her older sister named Selene by three years left her before she met her phoenix. She had a bond with Selene like no other and her phoenix, Goldencrest (you can suggest a better name) was her mother figure. The status of her father is unknown but her mother was killed by an evil phoenix.  
>Likes: Her family, her friends, the sun, Goldencrest, candy, pink, rainbows, music, cute stuff, to make new friends no matter who they are<br>Dislikes: Those who hurts her friends, people who refuse to listen to reason, those who hurt people for their own gain and those who use people  
>Others: She can look at the sun without getting her eyes damaged, she learns easily, she gets upset easily, she has a tiny spirit with her that she met after Goldencrest left her.<br>This spirit is named Sunny and she is the spirit of the sun. She was separated from her other twin of the sun and because she wasn't in her precious sun her power is halved. She met Roxy when Roxy was still in the forest Goldencrest left her and vowed to protect her. Sunny prefers to be a sister figure of Roxy. Sunny is very protective of her because she had always wanted a little sister so she helps Roxy whenever she can and lashes out at anyone who dares to hurt her.  
>If she can be a Moon Phoenix slayer, there can be a spirit of the moon who has the same story as Sunny except that this spirit is the older twin and is named Luca. He has a little twin brother and had always wanted a little sister so he thinks of Roxy as one. He has a hard time expressing his feelings though and doesn't dare to stand up for Roxy, however he would sacrifice himself for Roxy's life.<p> 


	19. Accepted-Summers

Name: Day Summers  
>Age: 19<br>Look: short for her age, long reddish brown hair in braid, tanned with green eyes, dresses very casual, never without her combat boots or two gold earrings. usually wears shorts with black thank top and jacket if its cold.  
>Magic: Chaos (darkness magic and lightning storm magic) keeps a weapon at hand usually a staff or dagger<br>Personality: loyal and extremely sarcastic, attention span of a squirrel, Yandere, easily irritable; especially if shes been woken up from a nap, claims to be allergic to stupid, a slight napoleon complex because of her height  
>Reason for joining: she wanted to explore the world, what better way than in a guild<br>Likes: blueberries, books, gum and sleep  
>Dislike: stupid people, hypocrites, know it all.<p> 


End file.
